At Layer 0 (optical, Dense Wave Division Multiplexing (DWDM), etc.) and Layer 1 (Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) such as using Optical Transport Network (OTN)), various techniques are being introduced to support service resizing, dynamically in-service. Service resizing at Layer 0 can include resizing a Media Channel (MC) or Super Channel (SC) in a flexible grid deployment. As described herein, reference is made to the MC which is a group of contiguous spectrum between two nodes in the network which can transport one or more Network Media Carriers (NMC) without requiring dead bands or guard bands between the NMCs. Thus, MC deployments efficiently use the optical spectrum, i.e., no unused, wasted spectrum in the group of contiguous spectrum. For example, given an MC between a source and destination, there will be situations where new NMCs are needed or existing NMCs are removed from the MC where the MC size needs to be changed, in-service. However, existing control planes, Software Defined Networking (SDN), and management platforms do not support efficient recovery from failures associated with resizing MCs. Disadvantageously, such failures in a resizing operation lead to service outages or blocked bandwidth in the network which cannot be recovered unless a specific node restart is initiated along the failure path.
At Layer 1, service resizing can include resizing Optical channel Data Unit flexible (ODUflex) connections. Of note, in-service resizing techniques have been described such as ITU Recommendation G.7044/Y.1347 (10/11) “Hitless adjustment of ODUflex(GFP),” the contents of which are incorporated by reference. Similar to the MC resizing, existing control planes, SDN, and management platforms do not support efficient recovery from failures associated with resizing ODUflex.
Thus, there is a need to provide extensions to existing control planes, SDN, and management platforms to support service resizing and associated failures.